


Don't Look, Unless You Like It

by alfentanil



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Markjin, Romance, SASSY NEEDY JINYOUNG, cute but dumb mark, innocent jinyoung, joke, okay I switched it to mature-, smut in some chapters, ultimate roommate bambam, watch him try to flirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfentanil/pseuds/alfentanil
Summary: It's a cold, snowy day, and Mark's chilling inside a coffee shop to wait for his bus home. He sees a beautiful man walk inside, and suddenly the desire to go home flies out the window.





	1. Chapter 1

Mark had moved to Korea from having lived most of his life in LA, and one thing that he'd never get used to is the weather. 

It was winter time, and he was freezing his ass off as he trudged through the thick blanket of snow that had appeared from the flurry of snow they had received through the night. He lifted his scarf higher to cover his nose, checking the time table for the buses. He'd been waiting a while already, and one hadn't come by yet. He heard the announcer on the overhead speakers announce that due to the snow, there were heavy delays and some vehicles would be cancelled all together. On days like this, Mark wished he'd splurged a bit more and gotten on campus accomodation.

Mark didn't know what to do with that information, so he decided to head back to the university building to at least be away from the cold for a bit. Stepping into the student cafe, he ruffled up his bright red hair to get rid of any snow that might have accumulated upon it, and heaved out a sigh. His nose and ears were almost as red as his hair from he cold, and he wanted to heat up as soon as possible.

He ordered a large hot chocolate, not knowing whether he'd be leaving this cafe any time soon or not, and plopped himself onto one of the couches by the automatic doors, so he could see the status of the roads from where he was sitting. He snuggled into his jacket and pulled out his phone, deciding to have a chat with his friends in the group chat he was part of. It included his roommate, Bambam (who was absent for the day, he refused to go out and get his clothes soaked in snow), his best friend Jackson, and two of his other friends Yugyeom and Youngjae. 

**Mark  
** _I'm snowed in and trapped at uni. Fuck my life._

**Jackson  
** _WHAT? I'LL COME RESCUE U_

****

**Bambam  
** _Jackson, you're at my place. If Mark can't get home then you can't get there_

****

**Youngjae  
** _YOU'RE MISSING OUT ON FUN AND FRIENDSHIP, MARK_

****

**Yugyeom  
** _Why do you need to yell even through text? But yeah, Mark. We're all at your place, shame you can't come._

****

**Mark  
** _I've been exiled from my own home. What the heck._

Mark sighed loudly, his only pleasure right now being the heat emanating from the hot chocolate he was sipping. He braced himself from the cold breeze that drifted through the automatic doors as someone else entered the cafe, but the person definitely made Mark double take. No, triple take.

And choke on his hot chocolate.

He was the perfect, regal looking type. Smart clothing, glasses perched upon his nose, strong brows and a sharp expression. Though he had the softest looking cheeks. He clearly looked disgruntled about the cold, rubbing his gloveless hands together before shoving them in his pockets for a while. Even despite it was snowing outside, it rested on the boy's hair gracefully, until he shook his head and it dispersed from the dark locks and onto the floor. Mark suddenly thought he wouldn't have minded being snow at that point of time.

He stood nearby the door, taking a phone out of his pocket and looked as if he was texting someone and looking around. Was he a student? Mark squinted a little and could see that he was wearing a backpack, so he most likely was. How illegal it was that such good looking people were at the same university as himself and he had never seen them before.

Mark quietly observed the male as he took sips of his drink, and he couldn't help but smile as the guy became flustered and quickly sat down when he was told to get out of the way of the automatic doors, since he was allowing cold air to get into the cafe.

Now being in a closer proximity, Mark could take a better look at him. He had large, pretty hands and full lips, and the way his eyelashes fanned out over his face from behind his glasses was making Mark weak. His hair looked so soft and touchable, it took everything Mark had not to lean over and ruffle it. 

Even his shoes looked good. Everything about this man looked so good.

He decided to comment about it on the group chat, and he was bombarded with shocked and confused messages.

****

**Bambam  
** _What, are you sure you aren't getting pneumonia from the snow? You don't like people, Mark. Are you sure?_

****

**Jackson  
** _IS HE GOING TO SAVE U-_

****

**Yugyeom  
** _Send a pic!_

Mark felt awkward about trying to take a photo of the stranger without permission, but he did so quickly anyway, but cursed under his breath since his phone camera had flash on. 

"Uh, sorry. I'm trying to take a pic of the snow outside." Mark mumbled quickly as the dark haired boy looked up at him curiously, and that seemed to suffice to him as the latter simply returned to texting on his phone.

****

**Mark  
** _You fuckers, I had flash on. But I got a pic, here.  
[ img. attachment ] _

****

**Yugyeom  
** _He looks like a nerd_

****

**Mark  
** _FUCK YOU, he does not_

****

**Jackson  
** _Nah he's pretty hot. I would._

****

**Youngjae  
** _Yeah don't talk about Mark's bf like that, Yug_

****

**Bambam  
** _What's his name? Does he live nearby? Will he possibly consider being a model for a university project?_

****

**Mark  
** _No one wants to be one of your models, Bambam. I don't know anything about him, he literally just got here. No way I'm gonna talk to him._

After seeing this text, the guys in the group chat complained and egged Mark on to talk to the stranger, and for some reason even just the thought of actually trying to speak to him was making Mark break out in a sweat despite the freezing weather.

****

**Jackson  
** _Tell him u like his hair, or his shoes. Or his ass. Can u see it?_

****

**Youngjae  
** _Don't take any of Jackson's advice and you'll do fine. Ask him where the bathroom is?_

****

**Bambam  
** _He's in the university. Of course he'd know where the bathroom is- I dunno. The ass idea sounds good to me._

****

**Mark  
** _Guys, please. I have the social skills of a chicken nugget. Plus he's sitting down, can't see his ass._

****

**Jackson  
** _Shame :/_

Since Mark was being such a chicken, the group chat had resorted to sending several chicken stickers and memes to him, so much that they weren't giving any useful advice any more so Mark tucked his phone back in his pocket. He stared at the dark haired male for a straight minute, and he must have felt eyes on him as the latter looked up from his phone curiously, the two of them making eye contact.

Mark's breath hitched in his throat, and he wanted to say something, but was desperately struggling. The guy was smiling at him though, so he was doing well in some aspect. 

"I, uh. I like your chicken nugget." Mark squeaked, which made the guy tilt his head and frown in confusion. 

_Fuck that was cute,_ Mark thought. Though what the hell was he saying? Damn chicken nuggets were on his mind.

"I mean, they're good here. The chicken is good. Any kind of chicken, they make it well here, somehow." he blabbered, feeling himself falling deeper into the abyss with every word he spoke. The latter seemed to be into it though, since he laughed and shifted forward on his seat slightly. Mark's lonely heart was too weak for this. 

"The chicken? I can't say I've tried it. I don't usually buy food here." he replied, Mark decided he could listen to his voice everyday. 

"I'm Mark. I can get you some, you know. If you want." Mark mentioned, not sure if he was being awkward or trying to be suave but either way it wasn't working for him. The bespectacled man looked at him curiously, before a smile that had his eyes crinkling appeared on his face.

"Okay." he nodded, and Mark didn't need any more words before he slammed his cup of hot chocolate on the table and ran to buy some chicken. He got a box full from the cafe that served as both a breakfast and a lunch place, peering back at the table he was at to make sure the man was still there.

He was indeed, and was looking over to where Mark was standing. Mark pretended that was just looking around aimlessly and not at the man that had struck him since the first time he saw him. 

Making his way back, putting on some "swagger" in his step despite Bambam always told him to stop doing that since it made him look like he had a stick in his ass, he placed the box down in front of the dark haired male, who gave him another curious smile. 

He pretty much instantly reached for the box to take out a piece, popping it in his mouth. Mark watched diligently as he chewed and swallowed it, hoping he actually liked it and Mark hadn't just made a fool of himself.

"Hmm, you're right, it is good. That earns you my name. I'm Jinyoung. Pleasure to meet you, Mark." he chuckled, and Mark was wondering to himself how his name can sound so beautiful coming from another person.

"I guess you're another person who's stranded here, since people don't tend to hang around here at six on a Friday." he asked, which made Mark nod and sigh, remembering his situation.

"Yeah...I'm stuck here, and my friends are all partying at my place. Without me. Typical, isn't it?" Mark grumbled, and apparently that amused Jinyoung since he started to laugh.

"You pouted- how cute. I know I'm not a party, but I can keep you company. I...I'm kind of stranded too. I don't live too far away, but my roommate took my keys since he lost his, and he went to some party himself. So I can't actually get inside of my place." he spoke, and Mark would have placed his hand on his shoulder to say "I know that feel bro" if he was entirely sure he wouldn't melt from actually touching the guy.

Jinyoung had popped another piece of chicken in his mouth, before his phone started flashing to indicate he was receiving a call. He excused himself to Mark, answering it and instantly he seethed to whoever was on the other line.

"Im fucking Jaebum, if you don't get your ass back here to let me back inside I will literally roast you alive." he hissed, and honestly if anything it turned Mark on. Feisty. "What? Are you drunk? Are you fucking kidding me? Hold up hold up, I can't hear you. Is someone screaming 'easy' in the background? What are you doing-" 

Easy? That was something that Bambam and Yugyeom said extremely loudly whenever they got drunk. Or too excited. He saw the roads were starting to fill with cars again, so he figured that there must have been grit or salt laid out so the traffic was safer to be in for now. 

"Jinyoung, do you wanna come back to my place?" Mark asked, gazing at him as he was talking on the phone. Jinyoung effectively choked and hung up on who he was calling, this 'Im fucking Jaebum'. 

"W-what?? What are you saying, are you out of your mind-" he was beginning to ramble, before he paused when Mark was looking at him weirdly.

"I mean, it looks like the roads are working again, so I can probably get home now. I don't want you staying out by yourself too late at night, so..." he smiled, biting his lip slightly in worry. "I'm a student, it's not like I'm gonna murder you."

"I didn't think you were going to murder me, but now that is definitely in my head." The other sighed, but he got up, taking the box of chicken into his arms tenderly (Mark wishes he would hold him like that).

"I mean, sure. There's a party at your place, right? I need to let loose anyway." he nodded, and Mark smiled brightly at the answer he received. 

The two of them braced for the cold they'd feel once exiting the cafe, and quickly made their way to the bus station. Mark saw that his bus was there, and he took Jinyoung's hand absent mindedly to run for it so the both of them could swipe their passes and board the vehicle. They were still holding hands once they'd found a seat, until Jinyoung mentioned it.

Mark let out a quiet shriek of mortification and pulled his hand away, but Jinyoung shrugged and grabbed onto his hand again.

"It's cold." he mumbled, and Mark could only nod in response. The bus journey took about thirty minutes, and the two of them made small talk on the way to Mark's place; despite Mark was terrible at small talk, he managed to keep up since Jinyoung was good at being interesting.

Turns out he's a journalism major, whereas Mark is in English. They shared funny stories from their university lives, as well as about their friends, and their hobbies. They didn't particularly have a lot in common; Jinyoung liked to read, Mark liked video games. Jinyoung talked a lot and got along with people, Mark tended to keep to himself. Though they were both big foodies, so that was an important fact. Despite the differences, they talked together so easily and seemed to gel.

They talked so well that Mark actually almost forgot to make the bus stop at the correct place, and he almost had a mini heart attack when the bus was just about to pass by his stop. He managed to alert the bus driver just in time however, and the two of them left the bus and onto the snowy sidewalks. The roads were clearer than they were, but the sidewalk was still covered in snow. 

They amused themselves by leaving foot prints in the snow, Mark deciding to take hold of Jinyoung's hand this time; he didn't pull it away so he did a mini triumphant fist pump with his other hand, out of Jinyoung's eye sight.

Upon arriving at Mark's shared place with Bambam, he saw a snowman had been built. Whilst Mark was freezing to death, stranded at the university, the guys had busied themselves with making a damn snowman. 

Next to the snowman was the word "Snowy" written on the snow in a yellowish liquid. Mark hoped it was tea.

The two of them entered the house, which was filled with music, chatter and laughter. Mark wondered how four guys could make so much noise, he'd definitely be getting noise complaints from his neighbours. He tugged Jinyoung inside carefully so they could remove their shoes and jackets, until Jackson stalked by. Wearing no shirt.

"MARK! YOU MADE IT!" he shrieked, throwing himself at the red head who conveniently moved out of the way, leaving Jackson to walk straight into a wall. "Woah, Mark. You moved quick there. I'm proud, I've taught you well." 

"Are you drunk? Why are you not wearing a shirt?" Mark questioned, glancing to Jinyoung who seemed unbothered at the sight of a shirtless Jackson. That pleased him a bit too much.

"OH! It's the pretty boy, from the picture!!" Jackson yelled, in which Yugyeom also appeared, followed closely by Bambam. 

"He looks better in person, but still a neeeeerd." Yugyeom chided playfully. 

"Ten outta ten would bang. Can I get your number, cutie?" Jackson said, clearly putting on the voice he used to try and pick up a date, which earned him a shove from Mark. He grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the rabble. Upon passing by the living room, Mark noticed a guy who he didn't recognise who was laughing at pretty much everything Youngjae did, and Jinyoung was suddenly yelling again.

"Jaebum??" he yelled, but he didn't even turn around to acknowledge Jinyoung's presence. He groaned and shook his head, walking forward with Mark. "There's my loser roommate. I don't know what the heck he's trying to do, I never saw him flirt so lamely. Can you even call that flirting? Laughing hysterically?" 

Mark chuckled at his words, finding his annoyance somehow cute. "Hey, you said you wanted to let loose. Let's let loose." he grinned, looking around in the kitchen and handing Jinyoung a bottle of soju. He stared at it disdainfully, before taking it. He took the cap off and took a long swig, letting out a deep sigh.

"Just don't leave me, Mark. I don't know how to deal with loud, monkey man children." he grumbled, but all Mark heard from that was "don't leave me". 

Mark got a drink for himself and they joined the other drunk guys, and Jinyoung was surprisingly getting along well with them. He'd definitely adopted a somewhat paternal (more like motherly) role with Youngjae, holding him and fussing over him, but Mark wasn't entirely sure if he was doing that just to piss off Jaebum, who seemed to want all his attention. 

He dealt with Jackson's advances like a pro, putting him back in his place. He looked like a kicked puppy and Mark should feel more sympathy for his friend, but damn, Jinyoung was his. At least in his mind.

He wasn't sure if Jinyoung and Yugyeom clashed, or they'd managed to adopt a really good love hate relationship already, and he fussed over Bambam too, despite the latter whining about it. Mark hardly realised, but he was getting along with all his friends right before his eyes.

"Mark, we like Jinyoung. You should date him." Bambam slurred, the rest of them (even Jackson) agreeing. Mark frowned, hoping Jinyoung didn't hear that or he might feel uncomfortable. Looking at Jinyoung, he definitely had heard, but was smiling if anything else. Maybe this was going well after all.

The night went on, more drinks, laughter and stories that they could make fun of each other with, particularly Jackson who had gotten hold of the honey jar at some point and kept rubbing it over himself.

"It's a Chinese remedy!!" Was what he kept telling everyone, but he was stupid drunk. Mark doubted he even knew what he was rubbing over himself. 

It eventually came the time that everyone was starting to leave, taxis were phoned to collect people, though it seemed Yugyeom was staying over with Bambam, as they were constantly yelling at each other "You're my best friend in the whole world." which would be answered with "No, you're MY best friend in the whole world!"

Youngjae and Jackson were roommates, so they were shoved into the taxi along with Jaebum and Jinyoung, but not before Jinyoung stopped at the door to talk with Mark. 

"Thanks for inviting me. I had a good time." he smiled, and Mark swore he just winked. "Oh by the way, here's your phone back." 

Mark didn't even realise he didn't have his phone, so accepted it with a lame "thank you". Jinyoung kissed his cheek, hauled Jaebum to lean against his shoulder and Mark watched as they climbed into the taxi that then drove off. He sighed softly, before looking down at his phone in his hand. 

He searched through it, wondering if Jinyoung had done anything with it. Of course he first checked the contacts, and there behold was Jinyoung's phone number under the contact name "Jinyoungie♡". He fist pumped the air with a triumphant yell, and noticed he had a text from Jinyoung already. It had been sent a couple hours ago.

****

**Jinyoungie♡  
** _Check your gallery ;)_

Mark did as he was told, checking the camera gallery curiously before a wide smile stretched over his lips. There were about ten selfies of Jinyoung, alternating between cute smiles and pouts, in one photo he even bit his lip (Mark made that his phone wallpaper). It wasn't until he reached the eleventh photo, that he almost dropped his phone. 

Jinyoung took a dick pic.

JINYOUNG TOOK A DICK PIC. 

Mark stared at the photo, his mouth going dry and he almost felt faint. He quickly rushed to his room, staring at the photo a little more intensely. He looked through the little photoshoot several times, though every time he came across the dick pic it made him almost choke on air.

Mark was thanking whatever in the world that was kind enough for him to meet Jinyoung that day. He fell asleep that night, having looked through the photos until his battery died. He hooked it up to the charger, then pretty much dropped dead the moment he closed his eyes. 

He awoke the morning after, feeling a bit groggy and sticky. He rubbed his face and checked his phone, surprised to see a notification from Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung. That wasn't a dream. He excitedly opened the message.

****

**Jinyoungie♡  
** _DON'T LOOK IN YOUR GALLERY._  
Unless you liked it  
Then look all you want. ;)  
BUT IF YOU DON'T THEN DON'T LOOK

Mark laughed loudly, he was cute even through text. He got up off the bed ready to take a shower, but before he did he sent a message back.

****

**Mark  
** _Wanna meet up today? Maybe I can take the photos this time._

He replied, about to toss the phone back on his bed, but his phone lit up to indicate he'd already gotten a reply.

****

**Jinyoungie♡  
** _I like the sound of that. Meet me at my place, Jaebum is at class._

Mark felt he was going to end up really, REALLY liking Jinyoung. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mark didn't think he'd done anything so quickly in his life.

He spent approximately six minutes inside the shower, it would have been even quicker but he accidentally jerked his leg out which caused all the shampoo and body wash bottles to fall over and onto the floor. Mark questioned why they even had this many, but shook his head as he didn't want to receive an earful from Bambam.

Last time he tried that, he'd gotten a defensive shriek. "YOU TRY MAINTAINING YOUR HAIR AND SMELLING GOOD, BOY. You should get a colour strengthening shampoo actually, your hair is looking dull." Mark tried not to look affected by those words but he had actually went and bought the shampoo. 

After picking up the bottles and setting them up nicely again, Mark worked a towel over himself to get dry, then streaked his way to his room. Of course he bumped into a sleepy Yugyeom, who let out a high pitched squeal upon seeing Mark naked.

"Mark, please- don't cheat on Jinyoung like this-" he waved his hands, covering his face and Mark would have kicked his ass if he wasn't in such a hurry.

Mark was going to put effort into his outfit, but judging from how he was freezing his naked ass off even whilst inside the apartment, he opted for something warm instead. Pulling on a colourful hoodie, along with some ripped skinny jeans (this was his attempt at trying to look sexy despite the cold), he made sure his hair was okay, before running out of the place.

"MAKE SURE TO USE PROTECTION!" he heard Bambam yell from inside. 

It took him approximately thirty minutes to get off the bus to arrive at uni, checking his phone for the directions of Jinyoung's address that he'd texted, before he started running again to the correct place. He almost skidded across the sidewalk a few times since it was still slippery from snow and ice, but he always managed to land on his feet.

Upon arriving outside of the door, Mark took a deep breath and pressed the buzzer to notify Jinyoung of his presence. He heard the speaker turn on, and then the sound of Jinyoung's voice over the crackly sound system.

"Hello?" he spoke, voice sounding static. "If it isn't Mark then go away."

"It's Mark..." he couldn't help but chuckle, which made Jinyoung gasp excitedly, and the telltale sound of the main doors unlocking so Mark could get inside. He considered taking the elevator, but decided walking (running) up the two flights of stairs would be quicker. He was sufficiently out of breath when he arrived in front of Jinyoung's door, and he placed two tentative knocks on the wood.

It swung open to reveal a handsome Jinyoung, and Mark almost groaned. He's too good looking.

"You're here! Come in, come in." Jinyoung smiled, pretty much dragging Mark inside and closing the door after him. "I made lunch, so come eat before we do anything." 

Pleasantly surprised at the offer of lunch, Mark took off his shoes and allowed Jinyoung to tug him through to the kitchen, which served also as the dining room since he could see a small table along with a couple chairs. The scent of good cooking wafted by his nose, and he closed his eyes as he took a sniff.

He was escorted to sit by the table, and a plate was thrust in front of him; Mark recognised it was omelette with some kind of meat and vegetable inside it. Jinyoung took a seat in front of him, looking at Mark expectantly, and this made him realise he should try the food in front of him.

He thanked Jinyoung for the meal, before trying a piece of the omelette which made his eyes close in delight. 

"Fucking hell, you're just perfect aren't you?" Mark blurted, which made Jinyoung laugh out loud, clearly pleased from being praised so highly. 

"I am, but I like hearing it from you, I've decided." Jinyoung replied casually, eating his own. They ate with comfortable chat, and it was when their plates were empty that Jinyoung placed a firm hand down onto the table.

"Okay. We both know why you're here, don't we?" the dark haired man said seriously, all Mark could do was stare at him. He wasn't entirely sure. Mark nodded slowly, for some reason, and this made Jinyoung clap his hands in delight.

"Well...let's not keep things waiting, shall we?" he mumured seductively, and Mark gulped.

\--

This was not what he was expecting. The two of them were outside, in the snow, taking pictures of it and trying to find anything that looked dynamic or out of sorts because of it. 

Mark honestly thought they were gonna fuck, and he felt almost embarrassed. What else could he have thought??

Instead, Jinyoung had dragged him outside and thanked him that Mark was helping him out with his work. The red head was confused where he had gave off that vibe to Jinyoung, and also slightly disgruntled about having to go out in the cold, but honestly he was happy that he could spend time with Jinyoung either way.

He couldn't help but smile from how happy Jinyoung looked, prancing around and taking photos to go with whatever story he was thinking of turning in to university. Eventually, Jinyoung dragged them both to the university, where the journalism classes were held, and they went into a computer room. Jinyoung uploaded the photos onto a computer, and started typing away randomly in some kind of article about "frightful conditions" and "students were dying trying to get to their classes". 

That wasn't true, but it seemed Jinyoung was one of those journalism types that liked to overexaggerate. If anything, it was fun to read, since Mark was watching what the man typed, leaning his chin against his shoulder. 

"When I finish this, I'll give you a blowjob if you want."  Jinyoung revealed casually, and Mark shot his head round to look at the male so fast he almost got a crick in his neck. 

What??

"Uh, do you know what that word means?" Mark asked carefully, wondering if that word had changed into some other kind of slang, but his heart was hammering against his chest. These words earned Mark a perplexed look from the younger.

"I'll suck your dick, doofus." Jinyoung replied, and Mark almost shivered from those words, despite the attached use of  _doofus._

Jinyoung really wasn't as innocent as Mark first figured, and it was definitely dawning on him now. He wondered if he did this with anyone else, but he wasn't going to say no to the offer. He didn't know what to say, and apparently Jinyoung took his silence as a yes since after another twenty minutes, Jinyoung was submitting his article to the online service, before slinking down to the floor, in front of Mark. 

He unbuckled and unzipped Mark's pants, pulling them down carefully until his cock was revealed, and a naughty smile appeared on his lips.

"Hard already? I like you." he murmured, leaning in so Mark could feel Jinyoung's hot breath against his length. He shivered, the hairs on his body standing up in reaction as Jinyoung let his tongue lick thick stripes over the elder's cock, and Mark grabbed onto the chair arm rest, the other tangling in Jinyoung's hair. 

"W-wait, won't someone come in?" Mark groaned, feeling devastated when Jinyoung's tongue moved away to answer him.

"Maybe." he shrugged, and instead engulfed Mark's cock in his mouth, a muffled groan escaping Mark's lips as he used his hand to clamp over his mouth instead. The feeling of Jinyoung's hot mouth over his length, watching him bob up and down and moan salaciously against it was almost enough for Mark to forget the world around him, but he still stole some glances towards the door to make sure no one was coming in. Though honestly, the thought that someone could walk in was turning Mark on even more.

"Mmmm, you're twitching in my mouth, goddamn." Jinyoung panted as he came back up for air, his pupils blown from lust, lips swollen and a darker shade of pink. 

"Keep going-" Mark choked, which only made Jinyoung smirk and go back to what he was doing, taking Mark the full way until the tip of his cock was brushing against his throat, moaning softly as he twirled his tongue and bobbed his head that bit faster, and Mark couldn't hold on much longer. 

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum, Jinyoung." Mark mumbled, and this seemed to excite him further, as Jinyoung's movements became more desperate, cupping and squeezing Mark's balls as he lewdly sucked and hollowed his cheeks, Mark's hand gripping the man's dark locks tighter. Jinyoung didn't seem to want to move away, and Mark couldn't hold back any longer before he was releasing into the younger's mouth, who seemed delighted to swallow and lick Mark clean. 

He let his cock out with a pop, licking his lips and gave the elder's thighs a squeeze. "Thank you for that." he grinned, and Mark was still seeing double.

Did Jinyoung just thank Mark for sucking his cock? That was possibly one of the sexiest things he'd ever heard. 

Jinyoung got up and took his bag, turning off the computer and turning on his heel to leave Mark slumped against the chair in a daze. 

"See you later, cutie." Jinyoung chirped as he left the computer room, Mark still questioning to himself what had just happened, but feeling immensely satisfied. It wasn't until he heard the telltale sounds of students approaching that Mark remembered he was sitting with his limp dick hanging out, and he almost caught it on his zipper as he tried to shove it back into his pants and make himself decent. He took his bag and ran out of the computer room as students started trickling in, and of course Jinyoung was nowhere to be found nearby.

"What the fuck just happened--" Mark said outloud, gaining a curious stare from a student who was walking by him.

\--

****

**Mark  
** _Hypothetically, if someone made you help them out with their work, then sucked your dick, then walked away before a whole class of students arrived, what does that mean?_

****

**Yugyeom  
** _Did you get yourself a fuck buddy???_

****

**Youngjae  
** _But what about Jinyoung??_

****

**Bambam  
** _Did they leave knowing the students were coming? HA. Sly. I like this new person even more than Jinyoung._

****

**Mark  
** _I SAID HYPOTHETICALLY. Okay, that word doesn't work, does it. It was Jinyoung, though._

****

**Jackson  
** _JESUS THAT BOY IS 10/10. GIVE HIM TO ME, MARK_

****

**Bambam  
** _Wait, so what are you two?_

****

**Yugyeom  
** _They're fuck buddies, obviously?_

****

**Mark  
** _That's what I'm wondering, too._

Mark had found himself back at his shared apartment, and of course Yugyeom was still there. Did he ever leave?

Bambam and Yugyeom instantly jumped the older male, wanting more information. Mark told them all he could, and the three of them stood there in thought. 

"Did you text him, yet?" Bambam questioned, and Mark shook his head. A pout found its way on Mark's lips as Bambam sighed as if Mark was the most stupid person on the earth. "Well, why the hell not??"

"...I don't know what to say-" Mark admitted, and both younger boys face palmed almost in unison. This almost excited them enough to start some kind of EAASYYY chant again, before Bambam held his hand out.

"Phone. Give it." he demanded, and Mark shrugged and handed the device over. There's nothing incriminating the younger could say, right? He's just trying to help out, right? 

Wrong.

He looked at the text Bambam had sent, and he almost wanted to kill himself.

****

**Mark  
** _Hey baby boy, loved what you did earlier ;) we should make it a regular thing, no? How about I do you next time?_

He was ready to attack Bambam with his slipper, and Yugyeom too just for the hell of it, before Mark's phone pinged to signal he received a notification. Before Mark could grab his phone back, Bambam had read the message, and a smirk creeped along his lips. 

****

**Jinyoungie♡  
** _Baby boy? ;) of course you can "do" me next time._

Mark almost fainted. The squeals and whoops of the two younger boys around him were the only thing keeping him alive at the moment.

"Mark got a fuck buddy! Mark got a fuck buddy!" Yugyeom chanted, skipping around, which looked weird because he had such long, lanky limbs.

"Geez, I never imagined you'd do something so scandalous. This is the boy who stays in and watches YouTube, or sleeps all day." Bambam remarked, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.

Mark bit his lips, a heavy feeling in his chest. Yeah, it felt good what happened earlier, but...that wasn't all he wanted from the younger. He decided to keep those thoughts in his mind however, and let out a sigh. 

"This doesn't mean I have a fuck buddy, guys. I'm pretty sure you need to fuck to be fuck buddies." Mark argued unnecessarily, which received a synchronized eyebrow lift from the two boys. 

"You don't deserve Jinyoung. You're too lame." Bambam sighed, and Mark snatched his phone from him and locked himself in his room. 

What was Mark to Jinyoung? This thought plagued the red head's mind for hours as he gazed at the cute selfies of Jinyoung on his phone, wasting the day away. Mark was embarrassed to admit even to himself, but it seemed he was whipped by the younger man already. He didn't know what to do, and had certainly not been in a situation like this before. Was this a normal happening in university??

He changed into sweatpants to get ready for bed, until he saw he'd received another notifcation.

****

**Jinyoungie♡  
** _Sleep well, sweet dreams. Take care of yourself. :)_

Mark closed his eyes, feeling a surge of warmth running through his body at those words on the screen. 

_Aw, fuck. I'm in way too deep,_ Mark thought. He took a casual selfie of himself, a small smile on his lips.

****

**Mark  
** _You too, goodnight.  
[ +img attachment ] _

He sighed to himself. This isn't the worst situation he could be in, but he wanted so much more from Jinyoung. Perhaps he would get to know him better as the days went by, so he shrugged and decided to go to sleep.

\--

Upon receiving the selfie, Jinyoung's heart started beating faster. The redhead looked too fucking good, and the fact he was only in sweatpants should be fucking illegal. He quickly saved the photo and made it his phone background, letting out a deep sigh as quietly as he could. The walls were thin and Jaebum could hear him if he did anything too loudly, even sigh apparently. 

He stared at the photo, a small frown furrowing between his brows. Jinyoung was not the type to just suck a guys dick out of nowhere, but he felt he had to do something wild and daring, to keep Mark interested in him. Mark was way out of Jinyoung's league. 

He had to be exciting, or Mark would lose interest. It was obvious. He knew he shouldn't be getting feelings for someone he met so recently, but he couldn't help it. The two of them clicked so well, and Jinyoung didn't want to lose whatever was happening between the two of them. 

Apparently Jinyoung let out a sigh that was too loud, as he heard his roommate barge in through the door, and plop onto the end of the bed, next to Jinyoung's feet.

"What are you sighing about? I've heard you sigh about a million times in the past minute." Jaebum asked, running a hand through his hair.

"I was just jerking off, go away-" Jinyoung lied, which received him a playful smack from the elder of the two.

"Is it that redhead guy from the party?" he questioned, and Jinyoung found himself nodding before he could even think properly. Dammit, his body was against him. Before Jaebum could speak again, Jinyoung was rambling.

"He's way out of my league, you know he's fucking beautiful and he's clearly smart if he's in English and he's hot and we talked so well and I don't want him to lose interest so I kindasuckedhisdick and then I ran away to be sultry and mysterious and now--" Jinyoung spoke way too fast, that Jaebum leaned over to clamp a hand over his mouth.

"So, to keep a guy from losing interest, you go and suck his dick and then leave? Jinyoung, you're so fucking weird you know that?" Jaebum sighed, taking his hand back as an unhappy whine emanated from the younger's throat. "Well, you're gonna have to keep up your act, or come clean. What even is coming clean to you? Do you like this guy?" Jaebum asked, before his eyes widened at the expression Jinyoung was wearing.

"...you like this guy? And you suck his dick to keep him interested?? Jinyoung, I didn't know you were such a thot-" Jaebum snorted, which resulted in Jinyoung smacking his arm, hard. Jaebum huffed, rubbing where he was smacked until he sighed.

"It's fine. It'll be fine. I'll help you, if you need me to. Just...don't suck his dick every time you meet, you know? Or that's all he'll see you for." he said softly, and Jinyoung almost felt himself tear up from how kind his roommate sounded at the moment. 

"Jaebum, I LOVE YOU!" he yelled, throwing himself at the elder who complained and pretended to shove him away, but hugged him back.

Jaebum sighed, knowing he was in store to see something interesting happen to Jinyoung, but he just hoped he wouldnt get hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Jinyoung was in a bad mood.

He had no reason to be in a bad mood, at least no reason that he could logistically explain to someone else. 

Mark had sent him a good morning text. YAY.

But he wasn't texting back anymore. Not yay. 

It was probably due to the fact it was Monday. Most people had classes on Monday. Jinyoung didn't, he only had three days of university a week, the uni expected them to be doing a lot of self study, research, etcetera. Though he mostly used this time to read books, watch TV, go out to eat, not much productive. 

Who is productive on a day off? Jinyoung would complain, yet he would still end up panicking and writing little bits of what he was supposed to do every other day. He wasn't a model student, but he didn't leave things to the last minute at least. Not like his first year. He remembered the forty eight hours he spent on a literal high from mixing energy drinks, coffee, and Jägermeister in an attempt to stay awake to finish off a big assignment that he'd forgotten about. 

He finished it, but he spent the next forty eight hours after that thinking and feeling like he was literally dying. 

 

"Jinyoung, I hear you sighing again. You better be jerking off, or I'm coming in." Jaebum warned from outside the door, getting a loud whine from Jinyoung in return as he walked in once again. "Get your ass showered, then come make breakfast. I'm hungry." he grumbled, running a hand through his dark hair. Jinyoung would've probably found him attractive, if he hadn't known him for basically all his life.

"Hey! What if I really was jerking off!" Jinyoung pouted, but he couldn't do much when Jaebum took hold of his arm and literally threw him into their shared bathroom. He washed up, redressed and trudged his way to the kitchen, grateful that Jaebum actually had the decency to make coffee for when Jinyoung had reappeared. 

The elder pointed to the fresh cup that was waiting for the younger on the table, who eagerly grabbed it and took a few sips. 

"I feel like a new man." he murmured appreciatively as he expelled a content sigh. 

"Then you should shower more often." Jaebum quipped, and this caused Jinyoung to place a hand over his chest in shock.

"What the hell are you insinuating, Im Jaebum??" Jinyoung growled, and all the other could do was raise his hands in defeat, a chuckle leaving his lips.

"Please, I'm hungry. Feed me." he pouted like a kid, knowing Jinyoung would get affected since he didn't use aegyo on him very much, and it seemed to do the trick as Jinyoung had his nose in the fridge looking for something to whip up. He made pancakes, to Jaebum's shock, who looked at Jinyoung in confusion.

"What's going on?" he asked suspiciously, about to stick his fork into the fluffy treat before Jinyoung shrieked for him to stop. 

"NO! TAKE A PHOTO!" Jinyoung yelled, throwing his hand out in front of the pancake that very nearly got stabbed by Jaebum's fork. "Then post it on instagram." he mumbled, twiddling his thumbs. Jaebum's expression deadpanned. 

"So Mark will see it, and suddenly fall in love with you because you can cook well?" he questioned, and Jinyoung wasn't saying no.

"I mean, he called me perfect because of my omelette, I want him to see what else is in my repetoire. Fucking post it, or I won't cook for you again." he snapped, though Jaebum could tell the younger wasn't serious. He hoped.

He did as Jinyoung wanted anyway, snapping a photo to his standard (he liked his instagram page to be aesthetic), and posted it on the app. The group of friends had added each to their contacts, and instagram too after the party, since they'd all gotten along pretty well. It'd been about two weeks since the party, and they were all very receptive on each other's posts.

 **jaesoulz:** _Jinyoung's pancakes. Who gonna wife this man up?_

Jinyoung frowned at his word choice, giving the photo a like anyway and placing his phone down as he ate some of his pancakes, too (after drowning them in syrup, screw his diet). 

"Oh hey, your boyfriend commented. And Youngjae, apparently."  Jaebum quipped, and Jinyoung almost choked on a piece of pancake. He grabbed his phone to check, expectant.

 **marktuan:** _Don't mind if I do :p_  
**cocosdad:** _can I have some?_

Jinyoung was half overjoyed from this answer, and half getting into a bad mood again. Jaebum noticed.

"Hey, what's up with your face? Aren't you happy?" he questioned, poking his foot against Jinyoung's shins a few times, the latter having folded his arms and scrunched his face up unhappily.

"This is just my face!!" he grumbled defensively, but judging from Jaebum's expression he knew that didn't work. 

"He commented on your photo but hasn't texted me back!!" he huffed, and Jaebum face palmed. Jinyoung was acting like a clingy girlfriend already.

"He probably hasn't noticed you texted, or doesn't know what to say. It's fine. He'll talk to you later, he's probably at class anyway." Jaebum tried to soothe, and it seemed to be working, until Jinyoung's eyes caught sight of a new update.

It was Mark, who'd posted a selfie of himself and Jackson, the latter pretty much pressing his cheek against the others. They were both smiling, Jinyoung covered half the screen where Jackson's face was so he could stare at Mark's instead. He didn't hate Jackson, but he kind of did right now because he was clearly hanging out with Mark right now when MARK WASN'T ANSWERING HIS TEXTS. Mark hadn't captioned the photo, he didn't tend to on most of his posts, except maybe for an emoji or very brief words. It wasn't long before he saw a comment on Mark's post, and he grit his teeth. he ignored Yugyeom and Bambam's comment after it. 

 **jacksoff:** _MARKSON! THAT'S MY BOY!_  
**yugsnugs:**   _EASYYYYYYYYY_  
**doubl3b:** _EAAAASYYYYYYYYYY_

"He is my man-" Jinyoung pouted, and Jaebum simply shook his head. Why he hadn't just confessed to Mark instead of dancing around and pretending to be cool, he had no idea. Sure, it hadn't been very long, but it's better to let feelings out rather than keep them in, wasn't it?

"Jaebum, you have classes this afternoon don't you?" Jinyoung suddenly said, and the questioned man did a kind of nod.

"Well not classes, but we're practising. Why?" he asked, watching the younger adjust his collar slightly. Jaebum was a dance major, and whilst they had some theory classes, a lot of it was practical. Most of his time was spent in the university sports building. 

"I'll walk you there." Jinyoung replied nonchalantly, and Jaebum gave him a side look. 

"Hoping to bump into the red head when you get there?" he deadpanned.

"Yup." 

\--

The two of them made their way to university together, it only being a short ten minute walk from their place, and Jinyoung demanded they take a selfie together. If Mark showed off Jackson, then Jinyoung would show off Jaebum. The latter groaned at this petty act, but put on a smile for the photo anyway. 

 **n_young:** _walking my BEST FRIEND EVER to university today. Aren't I so nice?_

He walked Jaebum up to the sports building where he said goodbye. He pulled out his phone to check the time, when he saw there was a reply on his instagram post.

 **yugnugs:** _nice people don't brag about when they do nice things though-_

Jinyoung reminded himself to beat the hell out of Yugyeom when he next saw him, but was startled when a notification bubble popped up. 

****

**Mark  
** _Hey, are you at uni? Why are you ignoring me? Wanna meet up for coffee, I'm on break?_

Jinyoung stared at those words on his screen for a long time. 

Indeed, checking the message before that one, Jinyoung had forgotten to reply all this time. He wasn't being ignored.

He resisted the urge to scream really loudly.

\-- 

Mark didn't really mind classes. He usually reviewed the notes online before coming in, because he had a really bad habit of being lulled to sleep by the professor's voices. So whilst half listening, he'd play around on his phone during the lectures. Jackson was an English major too, and the two shared most of their classes together. This caused for entertainment and sometimes punishment, because Jackson was not quiet. He was also mischievous.

He liked to text Jinyoung more and more these days, and he was wondering the the younger hadn't replied him since their last text. They'd been sharing pictures of puppies with one another, until suddenly he stopped replying. Maybe he was busy? Mark didn't know the latter's schedule (yet), and he decided to just leave it be, though he was internally sulking a bit. 

So to distract himself, he was being extra friendly with Jackson that day, who was eating it right up. Jackson would probably die if he didn't receive enough attention, he was like a dog himself. Fluffy, cute, loyal, dumb, tries to scratch himself using his foot, will hump anything that moves. 

The two of them took a selfie secretly during the class, the younger of the two squishing their cheeks together as they took the photo. He posted the image, hoping to somehow alert Jinyoung's attention via the photo. It didn't, and Mark puffed his cheeks slightly at the thought of being ignored. That was until Jackson was poking at his cheeks. Mark decided to spend the rest of the time in class playing hangman with Jackson, who wasn't really good at the game, but he was happy about drawing the stickman, so Mark went along with it. 

He tried to ignore the fact Jinyoung posted an update, telling himself it was cool. 

Spoiler alert, it wasn't cool.

Eventually class ended, and Mark took his phone out. Jackson had a class to go to after the one they had attended, but Mark had a break until his next one.

****

**Mark  
** _Hey, are you at uni? Why are you ignoring me? Wanna meet up for coffee, I'm on break?_

He wrote, hoping it didn't sound too lame or clingy. Making his way toward the university cafe where he'd first met Jinyoung, a smile came upon his lips as he found he'd gotten a reponse.

****

**Jinyoungie♡** (he'd never changed the contact name, it was too perfect)   
_I'd love to. I'm in the cafe._

Mark stepped inside, looking around curiously until he saw that familiar dark head of hair from behind, waiting in queue. He creeped up behind him slowly, before pinching his butt. He'd gained confidence, clearly (and he liked to use whatever opportunity to touch the younger's ass. He'd never felt an ass like that). 

Jinyoung let out a shriek, whipping his head around and almost slumped against Mark upon realising who it was, thankfully Mark was braced for it, supporting the younger, before he started laughing out loud. 

"You should have seen your face--" Mark tried to say whilst still laughing, which earned him a pout from the younger. He did everything in his power not to kiss it. 

"Yah, I thought you were some butt bandit." he murmured, but he hugged Mark in response. He'd missed him. Despite having seen him two days before. He totally didn't blow him again that day. 

Okay, yes he did.

"Buy my drink and we're even."

"Tch, did I do something wrong? You're ignoring my texts, now making me buy your fancy tea." Mark replied playfully, but he still moved forward to make the order since they'd reached the front of the queue. He ordered for the both of them, having already memorised what Jinyoung ordered every time: a chai tea latte. 

He didn't notice Jinyoung pouting at him from behind, who took his hand and tugged him along to the side so they could wait for their orders to be prepared. 

"I didn't notice that I didn't reply. Trust me, if I knew I'd have done something about it." he murmured, and Mark couldn't help but smile. He squeezed the younger's hand, brushing his thumb against his as they waited. He felt himself drawing closer to the other's face, until he jolted backward upon hearing his name being called, signalling the drinks were finished. 

Jinyoung's face was flushed, Mark liked that kind of colour on his cheeks. It made him look cuter than usual.

Whipped Mark alert. He groaned at his own thoughts. They looked around the crowded cafe, there weren't many seats available since it was a common time for students to get a break. Mark quickly spotted a seat free, and making sure both their drinks were lifted, he brought Jinyoung over with him. 

\--

They were going to kiss and he KNEW IT. 

Jinyoung glared daggers at the barista as Mark led the two of them away from the counter, but he looked unsure if they would both be able to secure a seat. It wasn't until Mark plopped himself onto one of the armchairs by himself, that Jinyoung ended up glaring daggers at the man of his affections instead.

"Why are you looking at me like that??" Mark asked, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. He would have found the whipped cream that was left on his nose cute if he wasn't grumbling at his antics.

"Well, you have a seat but I don't." he reminded the redhead, who only seemed to look confused. Jinyoung sighed in disbelief that he'd have to explain to Mark that it was rude to sit whilst his company was still standing, until Mark grabbed his hand and pulled him down to sit on his knee, which eventually turned into him being snuggled in to his lap. 

"M-Mark-" Jinyoung squeaked, but Mark seemed unbothered by the whole situation. Jinyoung spotted a few people glance their way, but mostly people didn't seem to mind, either. Mark pulled the younger a bit closer by his waist so he was more comfortably sitting on him, and Jinyoung did his best to keep his breathing normal. He found himself leaning against the elder, revelling in his touch (and being hyperaware of the hand that was resting on his thigh) as the two of them sipped their hot drinks and chatted happily. 

Talking with Mark was easily one of Jinyoung's favourite parts of the day. Time flew by when they were together, a bit too fast for Jinyoung's romantic heart to handle. He had it so bad for Mark. He suddenly thought of an idea, pulling his phone out and tapping on the camera app.

"Let's take a picture." he suggested, and Mark nodded in agreement, clearly game for it. He scooted that bit closer, resting his cheek against Jinyoung's shoulder in the position they were in, and honestly it had to be illegal how cute he was being. Did he even notice it? People had to be aware of themselves when they were this adorable, right? He didn't even look at his own face as he snapped the photo, too busy ogling at Mark's cute, toothy smile. 

"Jinyoung, you look good." Mark commented as he looked at the photo on screen, and Jinyoung grinned maybe a bit too widely.

"You look better. I'll post this one, is that okay?" he asked, and the elder nodded. He watched as Jinyoung tapped on the instagram app and posted the photo, observing what he wrote for the caption. 

****

**n_young:** _Look who I found!_

"No hearts?" Mark asked, playfully huffing. Jinyoung looked surprised, but quickly edited the caption to add some hearts, which didn't seem to appease Mark.

"It doesn't count when you add them later! It needs to be at the time." he said seriously, and Jinyoung couldn't help but chuckle at him. 

 _HE'S TOO CUTE,_ screamed inner Jinyoung. Jinyoung himself would have screamed it also if he weren't in a public place. 

"Noted." Jinyoung replied with a smile, not realising his eyes were crinkling at the corners, and he also didn't realise that this smile was one of Mark's favourites. "I'll make it up to you." 

"How will you do that?" Mark questioned, his voice suddenly lower as he looked up at Jinyoung, and so few words shouldn't be able to speed his heart rate up so quickly. 

"However you want..." Jinyoung murmured, until he heard someone clear their throat quickly in front of them. The two of them almost spilled their drinks from turning to look so quickly.

"Geez, I've been sitting here for almost five minutes now. I can't believe you didn't notice me." Bambam sighed, leaving the two of them with red, flustered faces. 

The two looked around to finally notice the crowd of people had pretty much dispersed, Jinyoung could have easily moved to a seat of his own. 

_How can two people be so blind, Bambam thought._

"Bambam...you're here? I thought you were looking for models?" Mark questioned, his hand squeezing Jinyoung's hip unconsciously (at least that's what Jinyoung thinks), and it was sincerely distracting the younger. 

"I am, yes. Shouldn't you be at class?" Bambam retorted, and Mark glanced at his phone screen. He jumped in surprise, realising he was fifteen minutes late for his class.

"Oh shit-" Mark said eloquently, and Jinyoung shifted off his lap so Mark could get up to be able to race to his class. "I'll text you later Jinyoung, see you!" he yelled, speeding out of the cafe and leaving Jinyoung and Bambam in his wake.

Jinyoung tried to ignore the gaze Bambam had locked on him, until he eventually stopped avoiding eye contact and looked at the younger boy. 

"I have a deal for you. If you agree, I can help you out with brain dead, oblivious Mark there." Bambam revealed, and Jinyoung couldn't say he wasn't interested immediately. He sank down into the chair that had Mark in it previously, and despite being more comfortable than Mark's knee, Jinyoung didn't like it as much. 

"...what is it...?" Jinyoung questioned uneasily. He knew Bambam to be a bit of a strange and wild character, but he knew he wasn't cruel. 

"Be my model." 


	4. Chapter 4

"W-what??" Jinyoung stammered, placing his drink down onto the table in front of them so he wouldn't accidentally throw it around the place. Bambam nodded, before saying again.

"Be my model. I'm struggling to find one that fits my tastes, and despite what you're wearing is against what I like, I like your aesthetic. Your face. I think you can wear my project well." he said seriously, before it clicked in Jinyoung's mind.

Bambam was a fashion major. 

"And how does this benefit me...?" Jinyoung asked warily, still not sure about the whole thing. His confidence wasn't entirely the best, despite the way he acted to cover it up. 

"I am Mark's roommate, one of his closest friends. Having me on your side will be a good thing, trust me." Bambam said with a cheeky grin, and honestly he was right. Getting any of Mark's friends on his side would help, and having the guy who lives with him is one of his best bets.

"How do I get him to see me as a potential boyfriend?" Jinyoung asked gingerly, twiddling with his thumbs. He was surprised at his passive attitude, if he were interrogating Jaebum at the moment he'd likely have a light shined in his face and kicked his chair twice by now. Bad cop for life.

"Are you kidding me?" Bambam groaned loudly, running his hands through his hair. It was almost frustrating for the younger boy that these two guys were so fucking  _dumb._

"I'll tell you, if you come with me to try on some things I have made. Deal?" Bambam wagered, holding his hand out. Jinyoung stared at that hand for at least a minute, before he brought his own out to hold and shake it. 

"Deal."

\--

"So, what's the concept?" Jinyoung asked tentatively as he had been sitting in Bambam's room for about two hours now, curiously looking through the immense collection of clothes, shoes and accessories Bambam had. It was almost scary. The net worth of all the items in this room was probably staggering. 

"Elegant aristocrat." Yugyeom said confidently, obviously having heard those words many times before. Yes, Yugyeom was there.

He never left.

"Yes, what he said. I would have asked Yugyeommie here since his body shape is really good, but he doesn't have the...look. The look that I want." Bambam mumured absent mindedly, thumbing through different fabrics, ignoring the whine that left Yugyeom's lips.

"Too bad, kid." Jinyoung smirked, which made Yugyeom pout even more. 

"Make a concept that'll fit me next time! I want to do it, too." Yugyeom grumbled from the beanbag he was splayed over, wearing Bambam's shoes on his hands and making them walk across the floor. 

"Yes yes--" Bambam clearly was in business mode and not dealing with Yugyeom's shit, he finally picked the items he wanted and thrust them into Jinyoung's arms, who looked shocked at the sudden items of clothing in his hold. 

"Wear those, let me see how it looks." he asked (more like demanded), his arms folded and looking at Jinyoung expectantly. He mumbled a quiet  _okay_ , before he head in the direction of the bathroom, which made Bambam sigh even more. "You're gonna have to learn to change in front of me. Us. There's not always gonna be a bathroom for you to change in. Also, the changing room is shared in the fashion show too." 

Jinyoung looked at him in horror, this was the last thing he wanted. Showing off any kind of skin was a ghastly sin in his eyes. He was pretty much a nun. Except for the fact he was hungry as heck for Mark's dick. A dick nun. 

"I am changing in the bathroom!" Jinyoung grumbled, rushing off and locking the door behind him. He could hear the two younger males laughter behind the closed door, and he huffed as he peeled off his layers of clothes to be able to change into the new ones. The fabric was kind of scratchy, and they didn't fit all that well (especially the pants, his ass was about to burst out of them), but he looked like a whole new person as he caught sight of himself in the mirror. The sheer, floaty, pale blue shirt that had a slight ruffle at the chest, paired with a waistcoat. Over that, he wore a pale grey with light blue accented blazer, finished with slightly darker grey pants. 

He emerged from the bathroom, and the two boys were stricken when they saw Jinyoung. 

"Wow..." Yugyeom said eloquently, his jaw dropped. "And I called you a nerd..."

"Prince. You're a prince. You're not an aristocrat, you're a damn prince-" Bambam gushed, looking as if he was about to cry. Jinyoung flushed as the younger fussed over the clothes, smoothing them over and adjusting at parts where Jinyoung wasn't quite sure how to do properly, before looking at him with literal hearts in his eyes.

"Your booty looks like it's gonna burst out those pants. It wants ate." Yugyeom said casually, and Jinyoung was so close to taking off his shoe and throwing it at the younger, but he couldn't help but look back at his ass from behind his shoulder.

"Really?" he questioned, which made Yugyeom raise a brow in amusement, before he casually texted to Mark that Jinyoung liked getting his ass eaten. Maybe he didn't, but he wanted to see what kind of reaction he'd get from the red head.

"Wait, can you take your glasses off?" Bambam asked excitedly, jumping around like a kid on cocaine. 

Jinyoung paused, before taking the spectacles off his face and the two boys gasped in unison. 

"Jinyoung, sit down. You're gonna need to." Yugyeom warned, which made the older boy do as he was told before Bambam was attacking him with different hair products and make up. The finished product was something remarkable.

"This is perfect. Perfect. Better than I could have imagined." Bambam choked, clearly close to tears that his fashion project was coming to fruition, the younger simply rubbed his back and told him he was doing a good job. Jinyoung moved to a mirror to be able to see what Bambam had done, and he himself gasped softly at his reflection.

His hair was styled up, showing off his forehead slightly, and eyeliner accented his eyes that made them almost dark and sultry looking. His blemishes had been covered and he almost blushed at how he looked. It was different, but not so drastic that you couldn't tell it was him. Bambam was now taking multiple candid photos of Jinyoung, he claimed they were part of his project but Jinyoung was feeling giddy (and slightly disorientated since he couldn't see well without his glasses) that he didn't mind.

"Wait, let me put my contacts in." Jinyoung declared, rummaging through the bag he kept with him that he kept essentials in. His contacts, a book, hand sanitizer, hand cream, his wallet, lip balm, googly eyes and glue. You never know when you wanna stick googly eyes on something.

He carefully inserted the contacts into both his eyes, not before almost poking his eyes out as he heard the front door of the shared apartment open, and Mark's voice along with it. 

"YUGYEOM. I'm gonna kill you for that fucking text. What the actual fuck." he yelled, and suddenly the two younger boys smirked. 

"Oh dear! Whatever will Yugyeom do! I hope you don't check my room!" the young Thai boy called out dramatically, and it wasn't long until Mark burst through the door, before almost fainting at the sight of Jinyoung.

"J-J-Jinyoung??!" he stammered, and it was suddenly as if Bambam (and Yugyeom) didn't exist. "Jesus fucking Christ that is offensive." 

"Offensive? This is my fucking work of art. Fuck RIGHT off, Tuan." Bambam hissed in response, not fully understanding what Mark meant by offensive. 

"No, he means offensive in a positive, trust me. Like look at how he's eye fucking Jinyoung right now. He can't even hear me." Yugyeom pat Bambam's arm, who perked up again. It was true, Mark didn't even look his eye, his gaze was completely focused on the dark haired boy of his affections.

The red head grabbed Jinyoung's arm and pretty much dragged him to his own room, shutting the door behind them and pinning the younger against it.

"How can you look so good? How can you look so fucking good?" he murmured, his lips ghosting against Jinyoung's ear, the latter was a puddle against him. He felt himself getting hard. This situation was like those nasty smut books he'd read before. His poor, romantic, nasty ass heart couldn't handle this. 

"What are you gonna do about it?" Jinyoung asked quietly, deciding to challenge the elder. He ended up getting pretty much lifted and tossed onto Mark's bed, he had to cross his legs slightly since by now he was shamefully hard, his erection pressing against his borrowed pants. 

"You look like a prince. A fucking prince. I'm gonna treat you back for all those times you made me feel good, and teased me." Mark talked lowly, his hands travelling over the younger's thighs and squeezing them generously, Jinyoung bit his lip as he watched Mark ravage his body with his hands, enjoying every minute of it. The look of lust in Mark's eyes was driving him crazy. The fact he could make Mark look like this, at him, it was simply driving him crazy. 

"You will...? Do you think you can manage?" Jinyoung responded, unconsciously egging Mark on who was grabbing Jinyoung's pants to tug them down, hissing to himself as they were struggling to come down over his ass.

"Your ass! Is too big! For these pants!" he groaned, his dick almost weeping at that simple fact. He knew the younger's ass was plump, but this was ridiculous. 

"I don't think you're ready for this jelly-" Jinyoung blurted, which made the two of them chuckle loudly, Mark shaking his head as he dropped his face against the younger's crotch, effectively shutting him up of any more of his comedy act. 

"Don't quote Destiny's Child when I'm undressing you, your highness." Mark said breathily, and that  _your highness_  went straight to Jinyoung's cock. He desperately tugged the pants down and off of him, Mark tossed them to the side somewhere before he quickly got rid of Jinyoung's underwear also, a small whimper leaving the younger's lips at suddenly being exposed. He was about to reach for the shirt, before he paused.

"Keep the shirt on. It's sexy." he decided, biting along Jinyoung's thighs, little physical reminders to tell Jinyoung that he is his. Jinyoung's body was already quivering, watching Mark as he continuously marred his pale thighs, but seemed to neglect his cock. 

"Mark...please..." Jinyoung groaned, moving his hand to stroke his own cock before Mark frowned and moved his hand away almost aggressively. 

"Nope. Only I'm touching this." he answered, the younger shuddering and his legs opened slightly as if in response, Mark parted his legs wider, exposing him, revelling in the small whimper he got out of the dark haired man. "Keep your legs like that, your highness."

Jinyoung nodded wordlessly, entranced by this beautiful creature that was inches away from his dick, and he couldn't help the heated moan that escaped him as he finally felt Mark's lips on his cock, teasing his slit with his tongue until Jinyoung writhed in frustration. He teased Jinyoung until he was close to getting mad, he could tell by his face that he was ready to clobber the elder. 

So Mark smirked, before letting his lips sink down as he took Jinyoung into his mouth, which earned him another passionate moan. 

"Oh fuck, Mark. Suck me." Jinyoung panted, one of his hands tangling into Mark's red hair as the elder got to work, slurping and sucking the heated flesh hard and deep, quickly resorting Jinyoung to a moaning mess. Every dirty sound that left Mark's lips as he sucked the younger's cock was turning him on even more, he writhed and groaned Mark's name out loud, completely forgetting about two younger boys who were also in the apartment at that moment. 

"You suck my cock so good, Mark. Who knew you were such a cock slut-" Jinyoung even managed to dirty talk between his lewd moans, before the elder was grabbing his hips, moving his mouth away and flipping him over onto his stomach. Jinyoung whined loudly at the loss of Mark's mouth on his cock, but what he got instead was even better.

He almost felt himself pass out as he felt Mark's hot tongue against his asshole, instantly backing up against his face and clutching onto the bed sheets, spreading his legs that bit more and arching his back. 

"Oh fuck, please please please. Eat my ass, Mark. Oh god,  _please._ " Jinyoung pretty much begged, his whole body quivering as Mark continued the little licks over the younger, parting his ass cheeks slightly before leaving a sharp spank on the firm flesh; if he thought the moan he got from the spank was good, the moan that he received when he started twirling his tongue and sucking on the younger's entrance went straight to his dick.

"Ah-- nngg, fuck,  _Mark!_ " Jinyoung moaned desperately, tears collecting in his eyes from pleasure as only lewd moans and Mark's name were capable of leaving his lips at that moment, he was pretty much slumped against the bed, his cheek pressed against the bed as he clawed on the sheets.

The younger let out the dirtiest moan Mark had ever heard when he basically started devouring his ass, his tongue moving against the sensitive skin so eagerly Jinyoung thought he was seeing stars. Jinyoung was vocal, and if Mark didn't have a type before, he definitely had one now. His type was  _Jinyoung._  

He rubbed a finger against the younger's hole  _that was strangely cute for an asshole_ , which made him buck his hips slightly. Mark moved away from Jinyoung briefly, which was not welcomed at all. He started moaning and begging Mark to continue.

"N-no, please- please, I'll do anything, please! Eat me..." he groaned pathetically, and yes, Mark indeed enjoyed Jinyoung being a begging, moaning mess for him. He retrieved the lube from his bedside drawer, uncapping it and applying some on his fingers, earning a satisfied moan of pleasure as he returned his tongue briefly, before he pressed his slicked finger against his entrance, making the younger buck his hips again.

"Oh fuck, yes. Finger me, too. Shove your fingers in me and fuck me senseless." Jinyoung spoke his dirty talk, it was making it really hard for Mark not to want to shove his cock inside instead, but he didn't have any condoms. 

Using his other hand, he pushed Jinyoung's sheer shirt up his body slightly, exposing his back which he thought looked so sexy, before his lubed finger was pushing inside the younger, who let out a long groan. 

"Fuck. You're so sexy. You take my fingers so well, do you like to finger fuck yourself? Is that why it's so easy?" Mark murmured, trying out dirty talk himself, and he almost smiled at the excited sounding whimper that emanated from the younger. He carefully worked his finger inside him, thrusting it slowly as to make sure Jinyoung was getting used to it, effectively adding a second finger as he was starting to whine for more. Jinyoung rocked his hips against the two fingers inside him, his whole body moving against him as he wanted more and more from Mark; the elder had moved down again to tongue over the sensitive rim of the younger's hole as his fingers were pounding inside it.

Mark moved his fingers position slightly and curled them, and he smirked to himself as he knew he found the younger's sweet spot by the ridiculously salacious moan that escaped his lips, and the even more desperate begs that left his lips.

"Mark- MARK- _FUCK_! Please don't stop, if you stop I'll fucking kill myself, don't you fucking stop-" he panted, managing to form words between his moans as his prostate was being abused, his vision almost going blank from the pleasure. Watching the younger squirm and back his ass up against Mark's fingers was a new level of sexy, and he was scolding himself for not having done this sooner. He moved his hand round to stroke the younger's cock in unison with ramming his fingers in his ass, and this drove Jinyoung over the edge.

"Fuck, I'm cumming! I'm cumming, I'm cumming-" Jinyoung repeated, and through desperate, loud moans, he finally reached his release over his own body and Mark's bed. His vision went white, his body tensed, and he would have believed someone if they told him pigs could fly at that moment because that was the best damn orgasm of his life. He slumped onto the bed, smearing cum over the pretty shirt he was wearing, before Mark didn't give him much time to calm down since he was flipping him back over onto his back, the elder undoing his jeans quickly.

"I'm gonna literally cum in about twenty seconds, touch me." he demanded as he straddled over the younger's body, taking his hand and wrapping it around his cock to pump it wildly, his eyes fell shut as he felt Jinyoung squeezing it firmly through the fast strokes. Mark had been teased and tortured way too much through Jinyoung's fucking performance as he was fingered, and it made Mark fit for bursting. 

"Cum on my face..." Jinyoung breathed out, and honestly Mark would have had to do it either way since he already reached his climax with a throaty, low groan, and his cock happened to be aimed at the younger's face. The lewd image of his release over that beautiful face, he would burn that into his memory forever.

Especially as his tongue moved out, trying to lick the traces of it that he could reach, using his fingers to wipe up what he couldn't, and licking his fingers clean. 

Mark watched him do this carefully, before he slumped against Jinyoung, the two of them panting as if they suddenly regained oxygen after being depraved for so long. The two of them felt satisfied and tired, but suddenly Jinyoung frowned as Mark tried to cuddle up to him.

"Mark. We have to fucking talk." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted to do a cliffhanger lmao but it's not a bad one, trust me. you'll prolly laugh when you see the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Mark  _whined_  at his cuddle not being fully reciprocated, trying to snuggle up but Jinyoung planted his hands firmly on his shoulders and pulled him back, though he desperately wanted to cuddle too. 

But he had to get this out into the open.

"Mark, wait- stop being cute. You're making this difficult." Jinyoung grumbled as Mark was giving him the most illegal puppy eyes he'd ever seen, almost giving in to them but he managed to stand his ground.

"Jinyoungie, I wanna cuddle." Mark he mumbled, resting his cheek against Jinyoung's shoulder which made him almost cry out in frustration. Why was he making this so difficult? Maybe he knew what Jinyoung was trying to say, and was attempting to avoid the situation? (He wasn't). 

"Yes, but...you know..." Jinyoung started, biting onto his lip as he tried to think how to word this.  _We should be boyfriends!_ Sounded too direct. Though that was Jinyoung's style, he was trying to be careful since he didn't know the elder's feelings yet. He didn't want to overstep and make the whole situation awkward and horrible. He couldn't lose Mark like that (Somewhere, Bambam is reading his mind and groaning).

"Yeah?" Mark asked, tilting his head slightly so he could look at Jinyoung again, and the younger felt himself starting to shake. _Dammit, man up Jinyoung,_ he said to himself internally.

"We should, um. I've been thinking, and I think we should--" Jinyoung was JUST ABOUT TO FUCKING SAY IT, before Mark's phone started ringing loudly, startling the both of them. Mark felt around in his jeans, his phone having almost fell out of the pocket since they were undone. He looked at Jinyoung, ask if asking for permission to answer it and all the younger could do was nod lamely. 

"Hey, Jaebum! I've been waiting on your call." Mark said enthusiastically, and Jinyoung's eyes shot wide open. Jaebum? What the fuck?? Why did he sound so cheery? Was his boo, who's not actually his boo, cheating on him with his best friend?? Jinyoung made note to go through his archive of blackmail that he could spill on Jaebum if things just so happened to work that way.

Though they wouldn't, right...? Mark and Jaebum wouldn't do that, right?

"Yeah, it should be fine. I'll be right over." Mark said hurriedly, ending the call and stuffing his phone back in his pocket and zipping his pants up quickly, hopping off the bed and getting ready to depart to what Jinyoung assumed was to Jaebum.

"Sorry, but I need to go. I'll catch you later, okay? I'll text you." Mark said quickly, not before he left a kiss on Jinyoung's cheek, only silencing him further. He watched the red head fumble his way out of the room, Jinyoung still sitting on the bed. Bare assed. Cum on his shirt.

_Bambam's shirt._

_Bambam._  Oh fuck. 

Jinyoung didn't know what he wanted to cry about first. If he wanted to cry at all. He was severely confused, satisfied, and angry at the same time. He decided to get up and try to find his boxers. Where the heck did they go? He crawled around the bed and on the floor briefly, trying to find them but was coming up with nothing. Mark would have to deal with Jinyoung taking one of his pairs. Ha, the first item of clothing that Jinyoung would steal from the red head wasn't a hoodie like he thought he would. It was his underwear. He pulled the clothing up his legs and flinched at the elastic snapped at his hips, groaning uncomfortably since the size was smaller than Jinyoung was used to.

"Dammit, Mark. Why do you have to have such a little ass." Jinyoung groaned to himself, feeling his own butt suffocating in these boxers. Why was he focusing so much on the boxers? There was more important information at hand at the moment. "It's cute though. Dammit, I'm whipped." Jinyoung sighed, looking for the pants Bambam gave him to put back on, because there was no way he was trekking back to Bambam's room in only underwear to retrieve his own pants. 

He decided to root through Mark's closet and take one of his hoodies too. It's not like he'd miss it, there's about twelve hundred in there, anyway. He took the questionably stained shirt off and replaced it with the hoodie. Jinyoung closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of Mark that came from the hoodie, and he physically pouted. He was so frustrated. He was going to confess, without the help of Bambam. His heart ached, definitely frustration.

He took the shirt and looked around for the washing machine of the apartment, trying to inconspicuously wash the soiled garment before Bambam caught whiff of what happened, and Jinyoung almost shrieked when he heard two throats clearing behind him just as he closed the washing machine door. He quickly turned it on and tried to act casual.

"H-hello." Jinyoung said, leaning against the machine, which would have probably looked cool, if it weren't a washing machine. 

"Is this the wash of shame?" Yugyeom questioned, a brow raising. "Instead of the walk of shame?"

"You did NOT get cum on my shirt. You did not." Bambam frowned, his arms folded and foot tapping against the floor. 

"I did not get cum on your shirt." Jinyoung agreed. It wasn't his jizz. Mark's, on the other hand-

"You know what, forget it. At least you're cleaning it." the Thai boy grumbled exasperatedly, before his eyes twinkled slightly. "So what happened between you two?" 

Jinyoung explained, trying to save anything too explicit but apparently the two of them wanted the full gory details. Bambam frowned in pure confusion, whereas Yugyeom walked towards Mark's room, looking inside to indeed find that Mark wasn't there any more.

"I thought he was still there. He went to see Jaebum? What the heck?" Bambam questioned, the two of the younger boys stumped at the elder's confusing actions also. They walked in a strange, thoughtful circle, pacing around and it almost weirded Jinyoung out how synchronized they were. 

"We should call the gang over." Yugyeom suggested, and Bambam nodded, pulling out his phone in order to phone up Jackson and Youngjae's residence, asking them to come over so they could apparently hold "a meeting". Jinyoung wasn't really sure what he was getting himself into. It wasn't long until the two guys arrived, barging in loudly without knocking and immediately talking over each other.

"Mark left Jinyoung after finger banging??! To cheat on him with Jaebum?!" Jackson shrieked, shocked at the behaviour of one of his closest friends.

"It's not like that-" Jinyoung squeaked, at least he hoped it wasn't. The two youngest shushed him and brought him over to sit on the couch, the other two following after them as they all sat in some kind of weird, couch shaped circle. Yugyeom even brought him some tea. He wasn't sure if he liked the fact that the only way to get treated nicely by that kid was for confusing things to happen to him.

"Has anyone actually asked Mark what he's doing?" Youngjae asked, the voice of reason. This resulted in several heads shaking, and he almost sighed a bit. "Shouldn't we do that?"

"But isn't it more fun to gossip? Or stalk?" Jackson whined, obviously wanting something exciting to happen. 

"I'd agree, but we don't know where they went. We can talk and try and figure out what to do." Bambam declared as Jinyoung sipped his tea tentatively. He wasn't sure how he got into this situation, and how serious it was, but he felt his heart warming that these guys seemed to care for him despite they'd hardly even known each other a month yet. 

"So here's what we do." Bambam, who'd clearly adopted role of leader started, and the rest of the guys leaned in to what he had to say.

\--

Mark eventually arrived at the university campus coffee shop, looking around inside until he spotted Jaebum, mostly identified by the surplus of earrings in his ears. He took the chair in front of him, and the latter smiled and bowed his head a little.

"Hey hyung. I'm on break, but we can talk for the duration of it. I heard you need my help?" Jaebum questioned, the elder nodding his head in confirmation. "Your text sounded pretty serious, what's going on?" 

Mark took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he tried to calm his jittery nerves. "I need help on how to court Jinyoung." 

Jaebum stared at the red head for a good few seconds. He almost replied with  _I thought you were dating already_ but decided not to, instead leaning forward in the chair a bit. 

"You need my help? But why?" Jaebum questioned, and Mark couldn't help but wave his hands around in exasperation. 

"Because he's so much better than anyone I've ever met, I don't want to fuck up. I don't want him to think I just want him for his body, you know?" he said quietly, sounding so sincere that Jaebum had to question to himself whether he wanted to tease the elder or not. "And you're his best friend, so I felt coming to you would be my best shot. What do you think? Do you think I have a chance?" 

Jaebum hummed lowly, pretending to be deep in thought. How two people could be so dumb was the question of the day. Somewhere, Bambam was agreeing with him.

"Well, it's possible." Jaebum replied, deciding to save making Jinyoung sound desperate. He liked to tease his roommate, but he also really cared about him. He wanted to see how much this guy was willing to work for him, too. "He's pretty hard to please, though. I've seen so many girls and guys try to get close to him, and he wouldn't even spare them a glance. Some chick blew him a kiss once, and he flicked it away. He's a straight up savage." Jaebum nodded, whilst Mark gulped in response.

"My best bet is to just tell him how you feel. He likes honesty. I think he's a sucker for that kind of romance too, rather than having to say it himself. He always tells me how he wants to be the one to confess since that means he's sure of his feelings, and I respect that...but I think with someone he really likes, he'd love for that person to confess to him." he nods, looking at the elder expectantly, but his expression deadpans and he sees that Mark didn't notice that Jaebum had pretty much subtly said that Jinyoung really likes him. "But nothing too fancy and ridiculous. He's a reserved person, he'd probably hate you if did anything extravagant in public." 

"Right..." Mark breathed, a million things going through his head at once. "Thank you. You're really helping me with this, I knew I could count on you." Mark smiled earnestly.

"He's my best friend. Can't have no fool going after him." Jaebum looked away gruffly, trying not to show his softness for his best friend. Though he thought back on hi words. Mark was pretty much a fool, but at least not in a bad way. "Oh, where were you when I called though? I tried calling a few times." he mentioned, and Mark's brows rose slightly. Had the two of them not noticed his phone as they had their...bedroom moment?

"I was with Jinyoung-" Mark mentioned, which made Jaebum pause, looking at him seriously.

"You left Jinyoung to come here to talk to me?"

"Yup."

"You really are a fucking idiot." Jaebum groaned, trying to soothe himself with his hot drink that he'd briefly forgotten about. He sighed that it had become lukewarm, placing it to the side instead so he wouldn't accidentally spill it with any sudden arm movements. "He's probably wondering where you are. Where did you leave him?"

"...in my room?" Mark said hesitantly, afraid to evoke the wrath of Jaebum once again. The latter simply laughed, closing his eyes.

"Don't expect him to still be there when you get back." he said dryly, and that suddenly made Mark's heart beat in panic. He hadn't thought of the fact Jinyoung would leave, he thought he would still be there. Why did he assume he'd stay? He rose to his feet, a certain look on his face.

"I need to get back-" Mark said quickly, turning on his heel and running out of the coffee shop. 

"What did I just tell you-- aish." Jaebum pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing at the dumb ass red head's figure that was retreating into the distance. It was then that he saw his phone vibrate against the table, his breath catching in his throat as he saw the caller ID read "Youngjae". He answered gingerly, wondering what he wanted to say to him. He tried to ignore the fact his heart was fluttering, but he frowned when what he heard was definitely not Youngjae's voice.

"Is Mark with you?? Are you on a date???!" Jackson yelled loudly through the phone, and Jaebum's fingers found its way on his nose again. He heard some kind of tussle through the phone, until a different voice spoke through the receiver again.

"Sorry, that was Jackson hyung. We're just worried for Jinyoung, but I know you wouldn't do that..." Youngjae said softly, and Jaebum felt his palms starting to sweat.

"Why the heck would I date the guy my best friend likes? The dumb ass literally called me to ask how to court Jinyoung." Jaebum replied, a lot softer and less brash than he would have said to anyone else. He could almost hear Youngjae nod on the other side of the line.

"I thought that would be the case. Bambam called a squad meeting about this, it's getting pretty heated. I feel like everyone just wants a drama and isn't thinking properly." but instead of sounding annoying, Youngjae laughed at his own words. "They're a bunch of entertaining guys. You should come hang with us more!" 

Jaebum would not say no to that, if he could see Youngjae more. Wait what.

"Uh....yeah....sure." Jaebum replied slowly, glad his voice wasn't going against him and making him sound desperate. "But yeah, I think Mark is on his way back. Should you guys disperse, or something?"

He didn't hear a proper response, simply loud discussive voices from the other line as they were clearly arguing over what to do, and eventually he heard Youngjae speak to him again. 

"I think we will, but Bambam and Yugyeom might stay. I'll try and drag them out, but we'll see. Thanks hyung, I hope to see you another time." Youngjae chirped, and Jaebum spluttered out "You too", and then he heard the line go dead. He let himself lean against the table for longer than he should have. He didn't care about being ten minutes late to his class.

\-- 

Mark was running his way back to his apartment. He would have ran laps up and down the bus if he could, but he was afraid of the judging stare from the old lady who was seated at the front of it. Instead, he jiggled his leg around as he waited for his stop. He felt it took five hundred years this time instead of the regular length, and he almost threw himself out of the doors as they opened. He knew what he had to do. He knew he had to confess to Jinyoung. 

It had been so long since he felt this way about someone, and with Jinyoung is was multipled ten fold. He wanted to at least try, and if Jinyoung said no he could say with a heavy heart that he tried. And perhaps would keep on trying. Jinyoung was good enough to keep trying for. He didn't know what it was, but something about the way he smiled, the way he laughed, the way he roasted him sometimes, he liked it. He really liked it, and he wanted to know and discover so much more. He was usually awkward to show affection to people like that, but the way he was so cuddly and clingy with Jinyoung, he knew something was different. 

He eventually reached the front door of his apartment, bursting inside and yelled out loudly.

"JINYOUNG. ARE YOU HERE???" his voice boomed through the apartment, and the several men that were still inside looked extremely confused. 

"What the fuck Mark, is that you?" he could hear Bambam's disbelieving voice, the Thai boy had never heard Mark's voice anywhere near that loud before, so it was certainly a surprise for him. Jinyoung was certainly most still there, still confused but hearing Mark's voice suddenly made him shaky. He stood up, Bambam and Yugyeom who were still in the apartment watching him as he made his way towards Mark's voice, but apparently Jinyoung wasn't being fast enough as the red head bounded his way through, almost crashing into him.

"Jinyoung, I like you-" Mark blurted, and the three pairs of eyes on him widened at the sudden confession, along with Jinyoung's cheeks flushing a dark colour, almost on the same level of Mark's hair. "I like you, Jinyoung." 

Yugyeom was standing, staring, his eyes almost falling out of his sockets and seemed pretty determined to stay and watch the scene unfold in front of him, but Bambam seemed to have the decency to drag him away so the two could be left alone. 

Jinyoung stared at Mark, his expression changing several times after those words. From disbelief, to confusion, to anger, to a smile, then back to confusion. "I like you too, but..."

"No buts, just like me, too." Mark declared, wondering where this confidence came from as he took Jinyoung's hands, and this seemed to effectively shut the younger up. For about ten seconds. 

"You left so quickly though, it was almost as if you did a hit and run. Though you didn't really hit, but--" Jinyoung blabbered, and instead of using words, Mark shut Jinyoung up with his lips pressed against the others, resulting in a soft, languid kiss between them, a kiss that expressed so much more than either of them could articulate. The big brown eyes that stared at Jinyoung's after the kiss ended was turning him to jelly. 

"Be mine. Be my boyfriend." Mark said softly, and suddenly the only word that Jinyoung knew the meaning to was yes, and that was what he said. The two of them heard an excited squeal of "FUCKING HELL YES" emanate from Bambam's room, but they ended up laughing and falling into a hug, squeezing each other tightly.

"You know, just because we're boyfriends now doesn't mean you just act all gay and soft around me." Jinyoung mumbled, though he clearly didn't mean it and was just overwhelmed by the situation.

"Jinyoung, I am gay and soft. How do I act any differently than that?" Mark deadpanned, which resulted in them laughing even more. "Can you spend the rest of the day with me, watching movies, plus or minus making out?" 

"Are you asking to Netflix and chill, you American fuck boy--?" Jinyoung replied, which made the elder whine in response before the younger pressed another kiss on his lips with a chuckle. "Yes, I'd love to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do not judge me. I wanted them together already-   
> sorry it's been a while since last update. work is kicking my ass, plus I should be working on essays. but nah-   
> Look is a jam. Jinyoung is an adonis. nuff said.


	6. Chapter 6

It seems Mark didn't really understand the concept of Netflix and Chill afterall, since he picked The Conjuring to watch. Jinyoung looked incredulously at the screen as he saw Mark use his PS4 for Netflix, flicking around the horror movie choices like an excited kid. Upon pressing the X button to play the movie, he scooted back up next to Jinyoung who was nestled amongst Mark's pillows, he finally cuddled up to Jinyoung. They watched the movie together in comfortable silence for about half the movie, until Mark suddenly chimed from his resting place against Jinyoung's chest. 

"I've been waiting for this moment my whole life." Mark muttered seriously as he nuzzled his face against Jinyoung's neck instead, which elicited a small chuckle from the younger.

"You haven't known me your whole life. Plus, we've cuddled before. Right?" Jinyoung mentioned, which earned him a disgruntled looking Mark looking up at him as he shook his head, quiet but ominous music playing from the movie in the background (that neither of them were paying much attention to any more). 

"Jinyoungie, pedantics-- but we haven't cuddled, really. Not like this. The most we had was that time at the coffee shop, do you remember?" Mark questioned, leaving small kisses over Jinyoung's skin as he finished talking which was starting to distract the younger very much, though he tried to not let it show outwardly. 

"Ah...when you pulled me onto your lap? I was so annoyed that day." Jinyoung revealed, letting a sigh out through his nose as his arm sneaked around Mark's small waist, pulling him that bit closer.

"Why? Did I annoy you that much?" Mark asked playfully, but judging by the fact his kisses stopped and he was looking up with a slightly nervous expression showed Jinyoung that he was actually thinking a lot on how the younger would answer.

"No...I didn't realise you had texted, and had spent half of the day grumbling about it and getting annoyed that you were ignoring me. I even put Jackson into my burn book since you posted a selfie with him." Jinyoung admitted nonchalantly, and he wasn't sure if it was the fact a jump scare happened to play on the TV screen at the exact moment that Mark pounced on him again, pressing more kisses over his neck that made him squeal.  _Squeal._

"You're fucking cute, Jinyoungie. And hot. Attractive, inside and out. Smart. Funny. Soft, but also hard. Warm....you even smell good." Mark spoke lowly, his nose nuzzled in the crook of Jinyoung's neck as he did so, and the younger was struggling to keep his eyes open, and pants on. "You were mad because you didn't see my reply? So fucking cute." 

"Hey...I was really into you. Not was, am. I'm really into you." he murmured in reply, trying to ignore the weird shit going on in the background on screen, and was thankful that Mark didn't have the volume up too high. 

These words seemed to please Mark, as he switched his kisses from the younger's neck to his lips, straddling over his waist as he pressed their bodies flush together. His lips moved deep and intensely with Jinyoung's, his hands cupping his soft cheeks as he tilted his head up for a better angle. A soft exhale left Jinyoung's lips as they parted very briefly, which Mark took as his chance to slip his tongue past Jinyoung's plush lips to brush against the latter's, their tongues moving slowly and softly at first. Their kiss was deep, passionate, connecting, their tongues and breath intermingling with each other. 

It wasn't until Jinyoung seemed to snap as his hands grabbed Mark's waist and pulled him closer, letting his tongue twirl with Mark's more urgently in a rougher kiss, more feverish, with more feeling. Neither cared if the kiss got too sloppy, or if too much teeth was included at times, they just needed each others mouths pressed against each other like this. However, Jinyoung's nails running against Mark's lower back caused him to shift, his kisses moving back down his neck again. Those deep, feverish kisses pressed against Jinyoung's sensitive neck was driving him crazy, and the younger couldn't help but tilt his head back to expose his neck more, groaning softly as Mark started sucking light hickeys over the expanse of his throat.

"Ugh, fuck." Jinyoung muttered quietly as Mark's lips pressed against a particular part of his neck; there Mark left a darker hickey and moved his way down, before pausing. 

"This is my hoodie, isn't it?" he hummed in amusement, having only just realised now. "When did you take this?"

"...when you ditched me for Jaebum. I took it, it was only fair. It's mine now." Jinyoung declared, biting back a smile, thought the bright smile he received from Mark in response made him breathless. 

"You're right. It looks better on you than me, anyway. Though I think right now, it would look best on the floor." Mark breathed against Jinyoung's ear, which made the younger shoot his arms right up, giving Mark leeway to be able to pull the hoodie up and off his torso. "Fuck, Jinyoungie. You're fit as hell." Mark praised, letting his hands feel over the muscle and definition of Jinyoung's body, the latter's body contracting and shifting wherever Mark laid his hands on him.

"Take off your shirt, too." Jinyoung demanded, which made the elder chuckle as he stopped touching Jinyoung only to pull off his own t-shirt over his head, dropping it to the side and revelling in the way Jinyoung gazed at his body hungrily. They took time in feeling over each other's body, leaving languid kisses over expanses of skin, wanting to drink in each other's presence instead of rushing anything.

"I took something else of yours, too..." Jinyoung admitted, biting his lip as he tried to keep his breathing under control as Mark hands and lips against his skin was driving him crazy, especially as he felt them gradually getting lower and lower down his abdomen. 

"Ah, my heart?" Mark questioned, a glint to his eye which made Jinyoung's face flush red. 

"Mark- fuck, why do you say things like this. You're being so damn sweet and perfect and I was going to tell you I took your boxers." Jinyoung groaned out loud, closing his eyes. What he didn't expect was for his pants to be grabbed and pulled down after Mark heard those words, a small sound of surprise leaving his lips as his legs were now bare for the nth time that day. 

Mark felt over the fabric of his boxers that clung against Jinyoung's groin firmly, a small groan leaving Jinyoung's lips as he did so. "Okay, I like how these look on you a lot more. I don't know if it's making me so excited because it's something mine against you like this. My hoodie on you was enough, but this-" he paused, his hands moving round to take a good squeeze of Jinyoung's ass, enjoying the sounds that left the younger's lips as he did so. "Yup, they're too small for you, aren't they? I think I can give up on my dreams of being thick, since you are so deliciously thick yourself. Enough ass for the both of us." he groaned appreciatively, groping and massaging the firm flesh of Jinyoung's ass through the boxers.

Mark was either too engrossed in what he was doing, or was purposefully ignoring Jinyoung's hard dick from all this romantic foreplay, and the latter couldn't help but raise his hips, trying to entice Mark to touch him. Emitting a small whine as he was being ignored, he hooked his thumbs into the belt loops of Mark's jeans and pulled him closer, whispering into his ear.

"Touch me, Mark." 

Mark groaned loudly in excitement from those words, his hands leaving Jinyoung's ass (albeit begrudgingly), undoing his own pants and getting rid of them, revealing the tent that was pitched in his own boxers. He palmed Jinyoung's cock against the fabric of his underwear, before tugging the tight underwear off of his hips, licking his lips as the angry, begging to be touched cock sprung out as he did so. He dropped down, his sudden urge to suck cock overwhelming him as he took Jinyoung's cock into his mouth deeply, his tongue lavishing the heated skin as he bobbed up and down slowly; loud, filthy moans left Jinyoung's lips as his aching cock was finally getting well deserved attention. 

"Fuck, Mark. You're so fucking good..." Jinyoung praised, his hand clutching the red tufts of hair as Mark only picked up the pace, enjoying being praised like that. "Yes, baby. Just like that. Suck me so damn good." he groaned out loud, though he flinched slightly as he felt Mark's dry fingers trace over the rim of his ass as he sucked him eagerly. 

He pulled back, licking his lips, then his fingers, simply running his tongue over the entire length of Jinyoung's cock up and down as he circled over the puckered flesh gently, gazing lustfully at the younger man in front of him. 

"Wanna fuck you so bad." Mark grunted, and Jinyoung almost felt his cock would explode if he received any more pleasure and sexy words from Mark like this. "Worst time not to have condoms." 

"Who says you'd top...though if we could, I'd let you this time. Since you worked me open earlier." Jinyoung grinned naughtily, which received a loud, disgruntled groan from Mark's throat. 

"I wanna fucking fuck you! I will literally go and buy condoms right now. Hard. Naked. They'll understand, right? That I couldn't put on clothes so I wouldn't waste any time coming back?" Mark babbled, his thirst for Jinyoung's ass clouding any sort of logical decision making in his mind. 

Jinyoung laughed, but he would be lying if he wasn't in the same state that Mark was at that moment. "Baby, you're so hot. I want you in me, even if it's not your dick..." Jinyoung mumbled, which made Mark lick his lips.

"You definitely sound like a top, Jinyoungie." Mark teased, though he made sure not to wait too long as he leaned over to his bedside drawer to retrieve the lube, but upon looking inside, his expression dropped.

Inside the drawer lay a single condom with a note next to it.

_I can read minds, I figured you guys would need this.  
Thank me later._

_\- Bambam, best roommate alive_

Next to Bambam's name was a "and Yugyeom" that was barely legible, he clearly scribbed it on without permission. He almost cried in joy, honestly. He briefly wondered when Bambam had time to plant it, but he wasn't complaining. He took the lube out, hiding the condom behind the bottle to keep it out of Jinyoung's sight. He wanted to surprise him. 

He would make sure to take Bambam out to dinner another day.

He squirted some lube onto his fingers, warming it up between his hands as Jinyoung spread his legs into a very enticing and provocative pose, leaving nothing for the imagination as his hard cock was resting almost against his stomach, his exposed hole on proud view for only Mark's eyes to see. Jinyoung was mostly glad that the movie had ended so he wouldn't scream at any more demons on the TV screen any more as he was trying to get some loving from Mark.

"So sexy, baby. So damn sexy." Mark murmured, his fingers circling the younger's rim before pushing two fingers inside immediately, knowing Jinyoung could take it since only a while before he had three fingers slamming in him. A loud, appreciative moan escaped the younger's lips as elder's fingers moved inside him, already knowing where felt good for him and what he craved, finding his prostate within seconds. He was reduced to a whining, writhing mess so quickly, his toes curling and desperate moans of Mark's name started filling the room.

"Mmm,  _fuuuuck_...baby, want you to fuck me so much. So much." Jinyoung groaned from underneath him, his moans mixing with his breathing and if Mark wasn't already hard, he was the super saiyan of hard now. Mark watched this beauty, enjoying every movement and sound that left him maybe a bit too much.

"Want your cock in me so bad..." the younger continued, his eyes closed shut and looking illegally beautiful with two fingers ramming inside him, before Mark stopped his movements, causing Jinyoung's eyes to shoot open in an almost glare. "I didn't tell you to stop, you ass..."

"If you want my cock so badly, then I can give it to you." Mark smirked, pulling his fingers out as Jinyoung's expression was a mixture of excitement and confusion, his eyes lighting up as he saw Mark brandish the condom like he was Arthur pulling Excalibur out of stone. "Bambam left it for us, so we need to be extra nice to him." 

"Don't talk about Bambam when you're about to fuck me-" Jinyoung groaned loudly, though his rapid breathing was exposing his excitement as he watched Mark take off his own boxers, tear the wrapper open and roll the condom on his cock, adding a bit more lube just to be on the safe side. Jinyoung grabbed Mark's forearm to pull him close, attaching his lips feverishly against the elder's in a desperate action, pulling away slightly so he could look down. "Mark, please~"

Mark didn't need any convincing as he angled himself between Jinyoung's parted legs and pushed inside, revelling in the tight, clenching heat around his cock. "Fucking hell, Jinyoungie." was all he could mutter, eloquently, sheathing himself the full way inside Jinyoung's ass, feeling his body get a rush of pleasure just from slipping inside.

"Move, move move move, fuck me." Jinyoung demanded, his nails digging into Mark's shoulder's as the pleasant, slight burn from something bigger than Mark's fingers filled him. Moans left Jinyoung's lips, his legs wrapping around Mark's waist to further entice him, before the elder started thrusting into the tightness, groaning out loud, not needing any more encouragment to start fucking the life out of Jinyoung. 

He didn't expect the surprise that would leave Jinyoung's lips, but it only made him chuckle and feel proud of himself.

"FUCK, BAMBAM, I LOVE YOU! THANK YOU-" Jinyoung screamed out loud, his mind shrouded from any shame that he'd have ever felt from saying those words if Mark's cock wasn't pounding in and out of him at the time. Mark still growled and leaned in, a possessive streak running through him as he bit Jinyoung's ear and tugged on it lightly.

"Don't say you love another man whilst my dick is inside you, dammit." he muttered, though he was smiling against the sweat forming against Jinyoung's skin, pressing more and more kisses over his smoothness. Jinyoung's hands felt over Mark desperately; in his hair, over his back, clutching his arms. He groaned out loud at the sinful sounds coming from Jinyoung's lips, he was vocal as he'd figured out before, and he definitely loved it.

Jinyoung clenched over Mark's cock, which drove him even more wild, resulting in him slamming into him as faster and harder, moving wildly against his ass that the lewd sounds of skin slapping were getting louder and louder with each thrust. Jinyoung pulled Mark down again for a lustful, yet passionate kiss, the vibration of moans throughout the open mouthed kiss driving them both crazy.

Mark grabbed Jinyoung's generous thigh, pushing it back for a better angle as he heard Jinyoung's breath catch in his throat, even more wanton moans emanating from his throat, it was clear he was ramming right against his sweet spot now. He watched the dark haired man writhe and pant underneath him, veins standing out on his neck and sweat forming over his fit body, it was awakening something within Mark to see how much he affected Jinyoung by doing this.

He braced himself and started fucking the younger in slower, deeper thrusts which made him give the most beautiful, drawled out moans of his name, the sound of skin slapping slower but much louder as it connected at each harsh thrust. Desperate hands started feeling over each other's skin, rubbing and groping wherever they could to just get a feel of each other as Mark's thrusts gradually started speeding up again.

"Fuck, gonna cum. I wanna cum, Mark, please." Jinyoung whimpered, whining out loud as Mark's hand grabbed his cock immediately and started pumping it in time with his erratic thrusts. He was close too, and it wouldn't take long for him to orgasm after Jinyoung. The loud, shameless moan that left Jinyoung's lips as he reached his release over Mark's hand went straight to the elder's cock, almost blinding him with lust as he rammed into the now oversensitive man, small yelps leaving his lips.

"I really like you-" Jinyoung moaned breathlessly, still in his high; this was enough to send Mark over the edge as one last thrust brought him to his release. He practically collapsed onto Jinyoung, the two of them panting, flushed and sweaty but still tangling their limbs together as they embraced each other. They left small but caring kisses over each other's damp skin as they were trying to catch their breath and find their way back to Earth, and it was Mark who found his voice first.

"I really like you, too." he murmured, carefully pulling out of the younger and tying the condom, tossing it to the trash can and had a mini triumph to himself that he made the shot. Jinyoung cheered for him weakly upon witnessing it, though he groaned for the umpteenth time as he watched Mark lick his own cum that was over his hand. Upon licking up the last traces of it, they found themselves in another deep, slow kiss, tongues twirling together before they slumped by each other's side, simply gazing at one another.

"I like you more." Jinyoung replied, which made Mark squint.

"I like you more."

"I like you most."

"No you don't, get out."

"You get out."

"This is my room-" Mark couldn't help but laugh, scooping Jinyoung into a hug and smiled widely as he felt strong arms wrap around his own waist in return. He placed a kiss on top of his dark hair, nuzzling against it and feeling like he was the happiest he'd ever been in his life.

"I can't believe we fucked to The Conjuring though, I'm not sure if I'm proud of that." Jinyoung grumbled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> porn porn porn porn and bad jokes. children, leave- y'all can thank bambam for this one.


End file.
